dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Utahraptor
A paper is currently being written that will allegedly drastically change what we know about Utahraptor. General Statistics *Name: ostrommaysorum *Name Meaning: Utah Thief *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Early Cretaceous *Classification: Dromaeosauridae --> Eudromeosauria --> Dromeosaurinae *Place Found: Utah, USA *Describer: Kirkland, Burge, and Gaston; 1993 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1800 *Technique: 400 *Attack: TBA *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Hunter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Attack Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Blunder Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 脅威の猛禽 **English: The Menacing Bird of Prey **Taiwanese: 危險的猛禽 *Card Rarity: Silver Availability *Japanese **4th Edition (New; 007-竜; Defense Type) **5th Edition (008-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (008-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (008-竜; Defense Type) **2007 3rd Edition (008-竜; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg (EGG-006-竜) **2007 4th Edition (008-竜; Hunter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (007-竜; Hunter Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (006-竜; Attack Type) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (014-竜; Blunder Type) *English **2nd Edition (New; 007-Dino; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (008-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (008-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (008-Dino; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (012-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (008-Dino; Hunter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (007-Dino; Hunter Type) *Taiwanese **2nd Edition (New; 007-龍; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (008-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (008-龍; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (012-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (008-龍; Hunter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (007-龍; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg Utahraptor Card 3.jpg|Utahraptor arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Utahraptor Card 4.jpg|Utahraptor arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Utahraptor Card 2.gif|Utahraptor arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Utah4th.jpeg|Utahraptor arcade card (English 4th Edition) Utahraptor Card 6.png|Utahraptor arcade card (English 5th Edition) Utah5thback.jpg|Back of Utahraptor arcade card (English 5th Edition) Utahraptor Card 5.jpg|Utahraptor arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) UtahTai4th.jpg|Utahraptor arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) UtahTai2008.jpg|Utahraptor arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition), this card has shown its rarity error Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Name: Utah (Dub) *Owner: Wild, Ursula (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor (D-Team), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Location: TV studio in Sanjo City, Japan *Debut: A Game Show Showdown **Appeared In: 7, 20 (flashback), 27, 63 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Other: On the DVD case, Utahraptor is erroneously called "Utahsaurus". Move Cards ;Atomic Bomb :Utah jumped into the air, curling into a ball and spinning, before flying down back-first with a glowing Mach cone! The only use of this attack was countered by Ace's Cyclone, so precisely how it would have ended is uncertain, though likely with a massive impact. This usage is nothing like its much simpler portrayal in the arcade game. TCG Stats Utahraptor (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-0??/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. If this Dinosaur has its figure on it when it wins a battle, remove its figure. Then, look at the top card of your opponent's deck. You can put that card on the top or bottom of their deck. Utahraptor *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-070/160, DKCG-160/160 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 7 anime scene *Abilities: ;Storm :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, your opponent loses 1 Life Point. Utahraptor TCG Card..jpeg|Utahraptor Colossal Rare TCG card (DKCG) Leaping Utahraptor *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKBD-038/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 7 anime scene *Abilities: ;Assault :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move and wins the battle, it can attack again, but it must attack a Dinosaur. Pouncing Utahraptor *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTA-037/100, DKTA-097/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: 08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;Screen :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can return 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs in play to their hand. If you do, you can't Dino Slash any more Dinosaurs this turn. 097.jpg|Pouncing Utahraptor Colossal Rare TCG card Anime Dinosaur King Utahraptor's card was activated with its Move Card by a gust of special effects wind on the set of the Dino Troopers show in A Game Show Showdown, in the same TV studio where the D-Team and Alpha Gang were competing in a trivia game show. It wandered around several other sets interfering with filming by scaring everyone away, but was intercepted by the Alpha Gang. Ursula sent Tank to battle it, hitting it with her tail club before defeating it with Dino Swing, allowing the Alpha Gang to claim its cards. Zander used the Alpha Controller on its card to take control of it and let them summon it without the Wind Stone. Ursula sent "Utah" after the D-Team, fighting Chomp but being too fast to hit. She had it use Atomic Bomb, but Ace intercepted the attack with Cyclone, disorienting Utah and letting Chomp defeat it with Electric Charge. The cards were reclaimed by Max, but later went to Rex. Another Utahraptor was part of the Alpha Gang's dinosaur amusement park in Carnival of Chaos. Due to being unfed, its control device stopped working and it got loose like all the other dinosaurs. It was returned to its card by a pet-sized Chomp, Ace, or Paris knocking off its control device and was reclaimed by an Alpha Droid. It was never seen or mentioned before or since. Mesozoic Meltdown Another Utahraptor was seen in Two Shoguns are Better than One in Space Pirate possession escaping its cage and running away from getting its shot from Dr. Drake. It ended up pushing him through an air vent, allowing him to accidentally escape the Space Pirate's Ship the first time. Personality As a wild dinosaur, the Utahraptor seemed to be more passive, because even thought it was chasing people in the studio, it could easily be defeated by Tank before it could defend itself. When under the control of the Alpha Gang, however, he was more aggressive and proved a tough opponent against Ace and Chomp. He is not the strongest, but its speed gives it an advantage over most other dinosaurs. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 手足にするどいかぎづめを持つ肉食恐竜だ。後足のかぎづめは30cmにもおよぶ。 **English: A carnivore with hooked claws on its hands and feet. The ones on its hind feet are 30cm long. **Taiwanese: 在手腳有著極為銳利的勾爪的肉食恐龍，後腳的勾爪長達30公分。 *It is the first Silver rarity Wind Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus, Neovenator, Monolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Megaraptor, Deltadromeus, Eustreptospondylus, and Sinraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Wind Egg card. *In the arcade game, Utahraptor's screech is an altered version of Spinosaurus's. *Utahraptor being thrown by Tank's Dino Swing is featured in the English opening theme sequence. *It is the only wild dinosaur to activate with a Move Card (Atomic Bomb) but not use it while it was a wild dinosaur, only after the Alpha Gang gained control of and summoned it. The only similar case was Styracosaurus, whose Move Card was separated before its own card activated. *The specific combination of Utahraptor and Atomic Bomb in the anime could be a reference to the atomic bomb testing in Utah in the 1950's. Gallery Utah nagoya.jpg|Utahraptor in NagoyaTV image9.jpg|Clean artwork for the Utahraptor Colossal Rare card Utahraptor_chibi_by_Ibarber.jpg|fanmade chibi © Ibarber Utahraptor.PNG|fanmade chibi by JP:OGFreak Utahraptor skeleton.JPG|Utahraptor skeleton Navigation Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames